


Alone

by bthtallmadge



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bthtallmadge/pseuds/bthtallmadge
Summary: It's Christmastime and Mac is with friends yet feels alone. Jack's taken another job and Mac isn't taking it as well is Jack. Or is Jack functioning as well as he claims? Christmastime brings miracles and the MacGyver clan needs one right about now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes...  
> Quick note Nasha didn't happen just because it didn't work into my story sorry, not that I don't like her she just didn't fit.

Mac sat on the balcony looking towards the house, decked out in colored lights, tinsel, decorations and trees. He was holding his favorite Christmas mug the snowman and it was still filled to the brim with spiked hot cocoa Bozer’s specialty. This was their first Christmas without Jack, well sorta without Jack. Jack was in Virginia training new CIA and FBI agents for the field and he was loving every minute of it. And Mac was truly happy for him truly especially when Sara showed back up in his life. But Mac desperately missed his friend, brother, father figure whatever you wanted to call it he missed him. And right now it hurt a lot. Mac knew like any adult relationship there was a time that most separate even on the best of terms, to go separate ways to do different things. But he just never figure he and Jack would split, even if the worst had happened to one it wouldn’t be long till the other followed. Neither could live without the other. And every female relationship that had been added to t heir little family had known about that bond between the two, sure it lost girlfriends but the strong ones staid. You couldn’t have one without the other. But suddenly now it was one without the other. Sure Jack was just a phone call away, sure they talked at least once a week, but that was down from every day soon Mac figured it would be once a month, then maybe once a year and then none at all. Like everyone before him, Jack had left. 

A simple stupid mistake, a deep seeds fear had driven Mac to Nigeria. A fear of finding out that his once constant had been a lie. His anchor, his safe spot, home was nothing but a mirage. He had fully expected that Jack would follow him in a few days or even a week or two. But then the weeks turned into months and Mac figured that then his fears were true after all and that was why he hadn’t come home until his father came and got him to come home. Then he found out the truth and he was crushed that he had thought the worst of Jack and should have known better. Guilt upon guilt.

Their reunion was rocky to say the least and no Mac didn’t mean the ground he was drug on. They tried to make it work or at least he did once again at a loss for words to tell Jack what he was thinking or feeling. Then the mission with Jack’s friends, it became glaringly obvious that there was now a rift between the two and Mac didn’t know how to fix it. He was at a loss, and his second half that always knew what to do and say to help him through was stuck on the other side not helping. Now this. Mac sat his mug next to him with a sigh feeling the loneliness welling up in him once again.

Perhaps Jack didn’t know him as well as what he thought. He felt more than just abandoned; he wasn’t good enough for anyone. He looked up through the window to see his girlfriend Holly helping Bozer and Riley clean up from their party. He couldn’t help the smile as he watched her laugh. But then that thought reappeared, what if she left him too? It wasn’t going to take much a simple mistake, a misspoke word and gone just like everyone, just like Jack. Mac scrubbed his face hard and cleared his throat. His dad had been killed on a mission or at least that was the report no one knew for sure where he was or if he was alive; Mattie had moved up to oversight and was still working with them. He wished that Jack had taken Mattie’s place. He needed someone to watch his six not that the new guy didn’t it just wasn’t the same. Jack knew everything about him, his ticks, and his body language. It just didn’t feel right anymore. 

Even though it was California and not technically that cold, he felt like it was freezing, something Jack had complained about on their last call last week. He felt a loneliness he hadn’t since he was a child and his father had left on his seventh birthday after his mother died. Even when his grandfather passed it had helped to have Jack standing there behind him as silent support. Riley and Bozer tried, Holly tried but there was still something missing and everyone knew it was Jack. If Jack had been off kilter when Mac was gone in Nigeria well then Mac was completely lost all together. Mattie had taken to sending Bozer along more with Mac than anyone else, he was the closest thing to Jack they had right now. And Mac just simply wanted to cry, curl up in the corner and disappear. It felt like the only person who truly knew and got him had died. And he didn’t know what to do. 

He saw the door open and heard the quiet taps of his girlfriend as she came out. She sat beside him and didn’t say anything, that was one of the few things she had in common with Jack she knew when to be quiet. “I’m sorry I ruined the party.” Mac said softly playing with his mug not looking at her.

“You didn’t.”

“Sure I did. I’m not the holly jolly guy this year.” He groused. “I couldn’t crack a smile I couldn’t be happy. I can’t be happy. You deserve someone who can be.”

“Alright stop right there.” She stood up standing in front of him hands on her hips, one cocked. He knew that stance; she’d used it a few times the past few months whenever he came home hurt, unable to unwind. “Angus Daniel MacGyver you are worth everything and anything. What is really going on in your head?” Mac shrugged. “Oh for the love of. Ok I know I’m not Jack nowhere near it if you haven’t noticed.”

Mac chuckled. “Thank heavens for that difference.”

“Mac.”

“Sorry.”

“But I can listen. I care. I care a lot about you. And I’m worried. Something is off.”

“Don’t.” Mac stood sitting his cup down still not looking at her.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t care. Please I’m asking you not to care. I’m asking you to walk away to leave now before.” He paused. “Before I fall anymore in love with you only to have you leave because I screwed up like I did with Jack. I’m not good enough for anyone. Just go.” He turned his back to her, tears falling quietly down his cheeks.

“Mac you. You are more than good enough. You needed to get away.” She touched his shoulder and jumped when he yanked away from her knocking his mug to the ground shattering it.

“Don’t you get it?” He yelled at her. “I’m not good enough. I don’t get to take time for me or do what I need. Too many people depend on me for that. I’m not like other people I don’t get to have feelings or a life. My life is tied to everyone else’s whims and what they do or do not like to do. One slip and it’s over.”

“Mac.”

“No get out. I don’t want to see you anymore! Get out!” He looked down his shoulders sagging as he saw the shattered mug. It had been a gift from Jack a tangible piece to hold onto this holiday season. Jack wasn’t coming home to much work, something with Sarah you get the picture. He felt the slow burn of anger building, and when he heard her say his name he snapped. ‘Get out.” His voice was low and dangerous causing her to take a couple steps back. “Get out of my house get out of my life. You’re nothing. You’re annoying with always being happy. I can’t take it here I can’t take any more of any of this. You are all on your own. But you know the problem none of ya could live two days without me. Well you know what I don’t care. I quiet all of it all of you screw all of you.” He threw a chair across the balcony taking some satisfaction in hearing it crunch against the wall and stormed past everyone that was now standing there shoving past Bozer and stormed into his room.

Mac slammed the door shut grabbed a bag and just began stuffing things into it. Grabbing his keys he pushed passed Bozer who had followed, out of the corner of his eye he saw Holly crying and Riley trying to comfort her. For a split second he felt sorry, he wanted to hold her and say he was just having a bad day but he couldn’t he slammed the door shut hearing the wreath smack the door and most likely fell by how it jingled. He threw open the door to his jeep and threw in his bag and slammed the door. Taking a couple deep breaths he started his jeep, and with a squeal of tires pulled out of the drive way and out of town with no destination in mind.

Soon he found himself after hours on the highway with a blank mind parked in front of a cabin on a lake. A fishing cabin, the same fishing cabin Jack had bought when they first got back before joining the Phoenix. They came there to decompress to heal when necessary. He found the key and opened the door. It was filled with cobwebs and dusty, it had been almost a year since they’d come. It was when Jack told him about the move. It was supposed to be a vacation to discuss the change between them, but that had gone out the window, Mac had planned to tell Jack what was going on in his head but. Mac sighed and tossed his bag onto the table coughing at the cloud of dust. Quickly knocking out the cobwebs he sat on the squeaking bed that Jack had demanded he make on one of their trips. It still held the thick woolen army blanket they’d taken home with them when dismissed. The army had released Mac after. He shook his head, Jack too, they knew, even the army knew how much Mac needed Jack, and usually the army didn’t notice anything. 

He was alone. Not that every so often Mac minded being alone, the quiet time to reflect. No this was a different kind of alone, the soul crushing, bone breaking, heart shattering loneliness. The kind that his mind wouldn’t shut down until his body did from exhaustion. The kind of alone that was frightening that seeped into every part of his being. The kind of loneliness that usually Jack would notice and do something about but now, now he was nowhere, the kind that made him just want to quiet everything. He already was he just didn’t care anymore. His anchor his grounding point was gone, and gone for good. The one person who got all of his weirdness as Jack put it was gone, who knew when he wasn’t himself or taking care of himself, who knew what he needed without saying a word. The person who should have known what was going on and how to fix it all. Everyone had always left him, Jack never had, but now, now was different. He always thought Jack would be there to catch him when he fell, to pull him out of the way of a bullet, if he went kaboom Jack would go kaboom either with him or shortly thereafter. Neither were supposed to be able to function without the other, well he couldn’t at least, that little story they told each other sure, a promise, a bond, but now so much of his life was a lie that felt like one too.

Mac knew he was breaking down, falling apart, but he didn’t care not anymore. Nothing made sense nothing worked. And he didn’t want his friends around to watch him fall to bits. No he was going to fall apart alone and if he couldn’t fix it well oh well, they could find him later then maybe Jack would come back long enough to make it all look good that he cared then disappear again back to Virginia for whatever it was he was doing now it’s not like anyone really cared anyway. Mac laid down and curled up into a ball pulling the woolen blanket around himself along with the plaid quilt tucked underneath it and slowly cried himself to sleep, feeling very much like the little boy so many years ago when his grandfather had finally told him his father wasn’t coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See End for notes

Jack sat at his table feeling lonely. He’d been off for weeks and Sarah had tried to help but instead they argued and now he didn’t know where she was, but her stuff was gone. He’d been lying to Mac that things were good they weren’t. He was off, his training was fine, but he as the person was off. A part of him felt like it was missing. He was an adult, with plenty of relationships, and knowing people each moving on moving away. But this felt different. He hated the fact that he wasn’t there to watch Mac’s back, but Mac didn’t trust him so he had left hoping it gave the kid a chance to regain his own balance. But now Jack’s was not. Even decking the apartment out in red and green twinkling lights and a large tree wasn’t helping. He thought about calling Mac changing plans and heading back but the kid sounded so hesitant when they last talked he balked at the idea instead planned a lonely Christmas.

The door bell rang and out of habit with Murdoc Jack checked the peep hole first finding Riley in a very agitated discussion with a brunette he couldn’t make out. He opened the door, “Hey Rile’s how.” He didn’t finish instead a fist met his chin knocking the delta back words in surprise. “What in heaven’s.” Again he didn’t finish as instead he tried his best to capture the flailing arms. “Riley what is going on?”

Riley walked in calmly and shut the door. “Jack meet Holly Mac’s girlfriend. Holly Jack.”

“Nice to meet you again.” Jack dropped her and quickly took a couple of steps back. “But what was that for if you don’t mind me asking.”

“You idiot.” She lurched forward again but Riley grabbed her.

“Words remember we discussed this words no hitting.”

Holly shook her loose. “Do you have any idea what you have done to MacGyver? Any you addle brained, dumb.” She suddenly lost her flow of words and flopped down on the nearest chair tears falling over. Tears she had been holding for two days after Mac left. Sure they knew where he was but that didn’t help.

“What happened?” Jack asked pulling the kitchen chair over to her sitting in front of her looking up to Riley who was sitting on the arm trying to comfort the young girl.

“What happened?” Holly looked up at him eyes red from tears. “What happened is you left too. You left just like everyone else in his life. He thinks he screwed up by going to Nigeria and because of that little hiccup you left him. That he isn’t good enough for anything or anyone. He.” Her shoulders slumped.

“He yelled at her some things he shouldn’t have. Jack Mac is. Is different. I know you’ve found a life here moved on. But. You gotta do something about Mac. He’s changed and not in a good way either. He’s all but killing himself Jack. He misses you. He needs you. We can’t have one without the other.”

“I can’t.” Jack said softly. “You saw how he was with me.”

“You’re an idiot Jack Dalton.” Holly leaned back looking at him. “He was frightened that he’d find out you were just like everyone else. He thought because you didn’t follow you were. He thinks he deserves to be abandoned. To be hurt. He thinks he screwed up and therefore you left cause you couldn’t stand him anymore. And don’t sit there and try to say you aren’t feeling off kilter either Jack Dalton.” He chuckled. He’d introduced the two of them shortly before he left. He’d grown attached to Holly while Mac was gone, she was a sweet girl and so much like Mac minus the giant genius brain, not that she wasn’t smart but just not Mac. Just now that he’d left he almost felt like he didn’t know the girl, and Riley having been sarcastic he understood the reintroduction to the very angry young woman. “Fix this Jack. Do something please. I’m not beyond getting on my knees and begging you. Do something please.”

Jack sat in his old Jeep outside the fishing cabin. No lights but Mac’s car was still there. He’d been sitting there about an hour. He’d dropped all of his stuff off at Mac’s, hoping that perhaps after the holidays he could see if his old apartment was still up for lease. Grabbing a night bag he’d quickly driven the seven hour trip to the fishing cabin. He was grateful that his phone was in easy reach as he had a long talk with oversight, but messing with his phone made him miss Mac even more. Slowly stepping out of the jeep he felt his knee pop. Sooner or later he was going to have to take a back seat to the adventures the two did. But that time wasn’t yet.   
There were no lights on still and the sky was darkening. Gently he knocked no answer. Stealing himself for more than likely getting hit again he gently pushed the door open. The fire in the fire place was now nothing but a pile of red hot coals, a small pot was sitting off to the side, no longer steaming he knew it had been there awhile. Grabbing a few pieces of wood from beside the door he carefully walked in scanning around the room. Tossing them into the coals he blew a few times catching flame lighting up the room. It had been cleaned, and really cleaned. Repairs had been made to the windows and chairs, new boards were on the wall, and the roof must have had a leak at one point by the new shingles over head. He continued to scan the room and finally found his target. Laying in bed wrapped up like a caterpillar in a cocoon was Mac snoring slightly but out like a light. On the table was a pile of contraptions and a rather large one of paperclips. Some Jack could make out, different things that must have made him think about their adventures or more appropriately misadventures. He sifted through them before finally walking over to the fire.

Instead of waking Mac Jack filled the pot with water again and started another round of coffee. Finding another mug he sat down and waited. It wouldn’t take long if he knew the kid well enough for even the bone exhausted kid to wake to the smell of coffee and the realization someone was there would have that kid up in seconds. Jack also knew Mac had an uncanny way of knowing it was Jack, course Jack knew when it was Mac as well something they had honed in the sandbox all those years ago, ok not so many years but still.

He was right, less than half an hour the bundle on the bed moved. Then slowly a blonde head pocked out from under the blankets. Sitting up the Mac blinked blurry eyed around then at the table frowning at the now lit lamps. “Did ya have to light every one?” He grumbled pulling the wool blanket with him to the table flopping down in the chair taking the cup of coffee from Jack.

“Nice to see you too kid.” Mac seemed to withdraw even more into the safety of the blanket. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Just needed a break is all.”

“Not buying it. It’s Jack remember.” Mac visibly winced. “No I mean what is going on in that big brain of yours. No pushing around trying to sound like you’re fine. I mean gut honest, no matter how bad it hurts. Tell me the truth.”

“Why do you even care? I mean I’m lucky if I get a twenty minute phone call once a week. And don’t say I haven’t tried this time.” Mac shot out his anger still very visible the coffee cup coming down with a thunk spilling a little over the side.

Jack watched it then turned his full attention to the very upset blonde across from him. “Well I’ve always cared. I thought I was helping by leaving.”

“Right when has that ever helped me. Oh wait that is what I’m meant to have done.” Mac shoved the cup away from him.

“Well maybe if WE had been honest from the start this could have been avoided. And I wouldn’t have received a sore jaw from your rather feisty girlfriend. Who I might add as a heck of a hook and temper.”

“Holly?”

“Yes Holly. She got Riley to bring her to me. Then without so much as a hello proceeded to nearly knock me out then rip me a new one.” Mac started to laugh and shook his head. ‘Really Mac talk come on it’s me.”

“That’s the problem it’s you.”

“I need more than that bud.”

“You left me.”

“We talked about this.”

“No you talked I listened. You were so wrapped up in whatever you didn’t even notice.” Mac took a deep breath trying to calm down. “I told you to leave because I thought, I know you didn’t want me around anymore. You can’t trust me. I screwed up. It was safer for you to leave.” He sighed, “There are always conditions for me.” He said softly almost an after thought.

“Wait. Hold on just a minute. I took the job because I thought you couldn’t stand me anymore and I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible.”

“What? No. I was standoffish because. Because I thought that perhaps even this.” He waved between them. “Was fake. I mean you didn’t follow.”

“You said you wanted time.”

“Since when has that ever stopped you? I mean usually a day two at the most and you’re suddenly there. I figured you really didn’t.” He looked down tears flowing faster than he could stop them. “It’s fine Jack really. Yeah my centers a bit off. I’ll figure out how to get it back. I always do. That’s my job. Take care of everyone else. Never need anything for myself.”

“Now wait just a second there MacGyver.” Jack said sternly. “I wanted to follow you. I didn’t listen to myself and gave you as much space as I thought you needed. When you didn’t call me back I figured you. You were done with everything. Then when you got back. I didn’t know what to do. If you were staying or leaving and I couldn’t take it if you left again man. I’m sorry.” Jack said with a sigh. “You’re right I should have known. I know you better than anyone and. I was so mixed up with what was going on and what did I do wrong that I didn’t notice you crying out for help and I should have. I know you and I see the signs of what you mean and really wanted. I wish I had followed you after all.” By then Jack had walked around the table and went to hug him but Mac shoved him away jumping up knocking the chair over backing away from him.

“No. No. I can’t do it. I can’t let my guard down without. Without knowing for sure that this is us. Not my father and some of his sick twisted mix around. I can’t think, I can’t sleep. Nothing works. No one understands anything. I just can’t.” Mac’s back hit the wall and he slid down it and hugged his knees. He was nearly hyperventilating a sure sign to Jack that the kid was exhausted and how badly hurt he truly was, not to mention how far into his own head the kid had crawled.

Jack slowly walked over to him and sat beside him close enough to touch but without doing it. “Well one thing we can say is our communication skills suck.” He heard a chuckle from the blanket. “Usually we are so good at it but feelings not so much.” He watched as the blonde head came up. “Listen Mac. You’re my brother maybe even more like a son I never had. I can’t get a day done without thinking is someone protecting you. Watching over you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you got yourself killed while I was training some snot nosed punk how to dodge a punch. You are good enough kid. Always have been. And you’re right I should have followed. It’s what I do and I should have. I can’t get through a day without you there either bud. I mean no one likes Willis like you or gets my jokes.”

“Is that what they are called?” Mac chuckled leaning his head back against the wall.

“Of course.” Jack tried to act like he was shocked. 

“I should have told you what was going on.”

“I should have figured it out. There are a lot of should right now.” There was a pause, “Listen Mac I know you’ve never been good at it. I should have. I should have stepped up like I’ve always done before. I failed you. And right now I can’t forgive myself for that.”

“I can.” Mac said softly. “So much was going on. So much was in turmoil at that point. I didn’t know if up was still up or if it was actually down. I was too frightened to find out that the one thing I counted on was a lie. I couldn’t handle it I don’t think I could have survived it.”

Jack dropped an arm around Mac pulling the kid closer as he felt him lean in. “I’m sorry Mac. I should have known. I won’t leave ya again promise.”

“I missed you Jack.” Mac curled up next to him. “I broke your mug.”

“Mug?”

“The snowman. It felt like. Like everything was crashing down all at once and I couldn’t breathe. When I dropped it. It all just came pouring out. Holly’s gotta hate me.”  
“Not by the punch I took.” Jack rubbed his jaw. “Come on. Let’s get some sleep and we’ll talk more later.”

They spent the next few days dancing around one another. Working on bits and pieces of their broken selves. Jack worked hard to make Mac understand he was worth it. No conditions no requirements. Nothing. Their final day they agreed they were too codependent not to work with the other. Now the choice continue working at the Phoenix or not. Sure James MacGyver was gone, where no one knew. He was just gone one day, Jack secretly believed it had something to do with Murdoc and if he found out that the psycho had killed off James MacGyver well he’d thank him before putting a bullet into him. But then again the man did have a past record of leaving when times got tough. But he wanted Mac to come to his own conclusion there was just one condition, Jack would follow his lead. And literally if necessary follow him. Jack needed his brother, his son if he were truthful, just like Mac needed him. And if any girl couldn’t figure it out well they weren’t worth keeping. But the bruise on Jack’s chin made him put in a few good words for Mac to make it up to Holly when they got back. It didn’t take more than an hour back into their trip; Mattie said she’d send someone for Mac’s jeep, to fall back into their easy relationship. Air cleared wounds on the mend. They were a package deal, “You go boom I go boom” resounding every so often from one of the two men along with other words sealing their bond and what they meant to the other.  
They pulled up outside Mac’s place. “You coming in?”

“Yep staying till I get my place back.” Jack grabbed the bags chucking Mac’s at him. Dropping them by the door they were greeted with hugs from everyone but Holly. 

“She’s on the balcony.” Riley said softly at Mac’s searching. “And you mister we have some serious talking to do.” Riley grabbed Jack by the arm, Mac chuckled and followed heading towards the balcony. As he shut the door he could hear the laughter as Riley let Jack know exactly how she felt. 

Holly was standing looking over the city, one of his flannels wrapped around her. He knew she heard him as her shoulders stiffened. “Should I be worried about your wicked left hook?” Mac asked trying to make her laugh, he tentatively reached for her.

Instead she threw her arms around him pulling him closer. Hesitant at first Mac wrapped his arms around her. He could feel tears on his neck as she cried. “I was scared Mac worried about you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No I do. What I said what I did. It wasn’t right. Doesn’t make me any better than my father. And for that I am sorry.” He pulled back slightly to see her.

“I just wish. I mean I know I’m not Jack. But. You can talk to me you know. I’ll do what I need to to help you.”

“Yeah I figured.” He smiled as she turned bright red. “Thank you. I was. I was broken and breaking even more. And I pushed you away. I just didn’t know how to handle any of it. I’ve never been great at it. Though I am grateful I did I shouldn’t have. If you can find it to forgive me I’d like to work on us.”

“Done.”

“What?”

“Done. We can work on we. But I need you. I need you to be you and you can’t do that without Jack. And no I refuse to try and pick out verbs and such in that sentence you know what I mean.”

Mac started laughing pulling her closer. ‘Yeah I do.” He rested his forehead on hers.

“I love you too.” She said softly.

“What?’

She chuckled. “When you yelled at me. You said you wanted me gone before you fell any more in love with me. I love you too. All the broken pieces, all the patched pieces with Jack Dalton holding you together. You come together I can take that. I love you Mac.”

He kissed her again. “I love you too. Come on. Jack is staying for a few weeks. Hope you can. No hope he can survive it.” Arms still around each other they walked in. 

Jack threw up his hands. “I swear I didn’t.” She launched herself at him wrapping him in a large hug.

“Thank you Jack.” She whispered kissing him on the cheek.

He chuckled wrapping her in a hug. ‘You’re welcome.” They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing eating pizza and popcorn. Flowing from the balcony to the living room, Hallmark movies playing softly in the back. The team was back together and stronger than before, together.

“Oh.” Jack said clearing his throat. “I talk to oversight about coming back. There was a condition to it.” He watched as everyone stood still. “I could only come back if I agreed to be director.”

“Oh great director Dalton we couldn’t live with him before now.” Mac groaned shaking his friend’s hand. “Couldn’t think of anyone better.”

“Means I’m still coming with you guys. Bozer that means you get the war room.”

“Oh thank heavens I’m tired of being shot at.” They all laughed.

“Holly I’m offering you a job as a tech. Riley’s with us usually. I thought you could do it with Boz.”

“Done. Just bring Mac back.” She hugged Mac tighter.

“Done. Mac?” Jack reached his hand out again everyone holding their breath tentative to see if he’d take it.

Mac grabbed it. “Done brother.” Jack pulled him in for a hug pounding each other on the back.

The next morning Mac carefully crawled out of bed not to wake Holly who’d stayed over for a change. Dodging the dropped luggage and boxes of Jack’s stuff he found the coffee pot and started it up. It was Christmas Eve and there was still a lot to do be done. He turned to the island and saw a small package wrapped in some garish army Christmas fatigue kind of paper with a sticky note on it simply stating “From: Jack, To; MacGyver” grinning Mac carefully pulled the paper away. Inside was another snowman mug, almost exactly like the one that was broken. Shaking his head Mac poured coffee into it and sat down on the balcony to watch the sun rise. It was a bit chilly, and not that much later he felt rather than saw Jack sit beside him. He always knew when it was Jack. Jack stuck a mug out and the two clanked them together. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Welcome home.”

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave nice comments and kudos. Should I leave it here can't quiet decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so. We all have heard the news that George Eads is leaving MacGyver. I’m going to miss his character. But I hold out hope that they will work something out with him that maybe some time off he’ll return. Better yet stay. But either way. I was tapped on tumblr to do some writing to help send our favorite guy off. So here is a go at it. Did it in one sitting just had to. Now. I am thinking of a second chapter I have too. I just can’t leave it most likely any way. I hope this meets expectations. Let me know what you think. #WeSupportMacGyver
> 
> All mistakes are mine it is unbetad. Well like I said its because I did it in a sitting. Let me know if you guys think or want more of this story. Please be nice and send kudos.


End file.
